


Devil's Play

by Dragonzzilla, Mordu



Series: Devil's Play [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birth, Biting, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Demons, F/M, Lactation, Monsters, Nipple Play, Pregnancy, Sex, Teasing, Unbirth, Wraith, soul vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonzzilla/pseuds/Dragonzzilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordu/pseuds/Mordu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Mercy's Imp/Devil skins, this story takes place in an AU where Mercy is a literal demon and Reaper is a wraith under her thrall. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Play

She laid on her side, moonlight filtering through the window to illuminate her form, swollen and glowing. A hand moved up to stroke through her lavender hair, brushing it behind her long ear, fingers lightly tracing along her ebony horns. Violet lips were pursed in a slight grimace, brow knit in discomfort—certainly because of her protruding middle, which fidgeted with life. Behind her, her tail tapped on the bed in anticipation. Where was he, damnit? Gabriel said he'd be here by midnight, but it was nearing twelve thirty. He was _never_ this late.

Almost immediately, a black vapor began to seep from beneath the window. A faint whispering sound accompanied it, so low it could be mistaken for wind. The mist swirled and churned, sometimes revealing an eerie red glow beneath the surface, giving off insubstantial tendrils and wisps like smoke. It started to float about the room, circling the demoness like a predator, drawing closer with every pass. The cloud began to coalesce, and soon enough, tangible fingers grasped the demoness' breasts and fondled them. A physical body, adorn in black, was now wrapped around hers. "Did you miss me?" he purred lowly.

Her ears perked, glowing eyes fluttering open. "You're late..." She groaned, her voice half lust-ridden and half annoyed. Her back arched into the touch, tail curling.

He gave a low chuckle. "I have my reasons," he said, taking the opportunity to knead her breasts in his hands. "I wanted made a quick stop, is all. I was feeling a bit peckish. But then I thought, 'How can I grab a snack without bringing some home to share?' And I might've got a bit carried away, but I'm sure you'll like it..." He freed one hand and presented it to her face, unfurling his talons. Then, after a moment, a sanguine orb materialized in his palm, a black smoke rising from its base. "Eat up. You're eating for a brood."

Her eyes went wide with pleasant surprise, "Well then, you are a gentleman after all." She chuckled, taking the soul—half expecting him to snatch it away right before she grabbed it, but he didn't. Sitting up, she downed it graciously, rubbing her full belly with a clawed hand. "Thank you, _my love_."

"As I've said, I may have gotten a _little_ carried away. Let's just say there's a lot more where that come from..." He paused. "Oh, I won't lie. I got it all with the intent of stuffing you, dear, because you’re gorgeous this big and I wanted to make you bigger." He gave a light squeeze.

Her cheeks flushed at that comment, "Is that so?" Turning her head to face him, she placed a light kiss on his cheekbone. "You'll have to calm them down first... They've been going at it for hours." It was obvious she was a little exasperated, but the demoness always had enough energy to entertain her favorite wraith.

"Are the brats playing around in there?" he teased, his hands going down to her middle. "Kids will be kids, my sweet. And I'm not that good at calming people down. I _scare_ them." He rubbed his hands against the fleshy sphere. "Hmm... I suppose I could _frighten_ the babes into submission, but that'd involve me snaking up in there... and I'm not sure your poor little belly could handle that." More than once, the idea had crossed his mind.

She let out a tiny squeak at the idea, ears folding back as her face went a rather charming shade of pink. Turning her head, she cleared her throat, "You underestimate me then, Gabriel."

"Maybe I am." He let his hand dissolve into mist. "You think you're big now, but with me in there, you'd be massive, babe. Absolutely, positively..." he put his wraith hand to her nether regions, letting the smoke lick her labia. " _Ripe._ You think you can handle that? Handle me in there? It seems like it'd a tight fit..." If the sound of his voice indicated anything, though, he didn’t seem to mind the idea one bit.

She bit her lip, hips squirming at the soft touch. "Quit teasing..." Reaching up, she cupped his cheek with her hand, eyelashes fluttering.

"As you wish," he said, smooching her hand. He gave one devilish smile before his features started dissolving into vapor, becoming more indistinct until they disappeared entirely, along with the rest of his body. Vaporous once more, he started forcing his way into her—all of him. Size didn’t really pose an issue to someone made of air.

Her lips fell open in a sweet moan, hands moving to her belly immediately, feeling it swell. "O-Oh fuck..." The increased size made her legs spread to accommodate it, her back arching. At first, she thought as if she'd fall back onto the bed, but the increased weight and movement within her already heavy belly beckoned that she sit upright. Thin clawed hands clutched at it as he settled within, "Mmff, damn..."

The last of him had disappeared into Mercy. He now occupied the chamber outside of the cervix; beyond laid the demoness' precious brood. It was sealed tight, of course, but that wouldn't stop him. He could permeate through solid objects with enough effort. He started wiggling his way in, taking care not to force it open. He knew there'd be a protective layer encasing the children, but that didn’t concern him much either. After that, he would come face to face with Mercy's either adorable or horrifying spawn.

The entrance was always the hard part. After that, as long as Reaper was careful, things tended to go smoothly. Breathing deep, she rubbed her taut skin in soothing circles, sighing. "Mmh, take your time in there..." Feeling this impossibly full was a truly incredible feeling.

He took his sweet time passing through the cervix, if only to pleasure his gracious host. Sure enough, the babes were wrapped in a protective layer, which reduced their bodies to mere silhouettes. They stirred with activity, but it was hard to make out what they were doing exactly. He slipped through the membrane easily enough, passing into the amniotic fluids within. Once fully immersed, he observed the two bodies that floated in the murk with him. Surprisingly, they weren't as unsettling as he thought they'd be. They looked almost human, similar to her, though the beginning of horns were already apparent; cords sprouted from their pudgy bellies and connected to the fleshy wall. Just as Mercy said, the two were sparring, trading weak kicks and punches. Reaper couldn't help but find their efforts amusing, given how small and frail they were.

 _Alright, brats,_ he said in his mind, unable to properly speak without reforming. _It's time you settled down._ He enveloped the children right then, giving them each a tiny piece of his essence. It wouldn't prevent him from reforming in the slightest, but the smoke he produced had strange effects on those who inhaled it. The whole reason he had suggested this idea was because it had a calming effect... he didn't mention it was slightly addictive, as learned from past experience. The idea of doing this all over again didn't bother Reaper in the slightest. The twin demons' movements gradually slowed until their combat ceased entirely and they curled back up, serene. Satisfied, Reaper began to withdraw, back the way he came.

Feeling him slink back into the room, she exhaled deeply. Her sizeable belly began to shrink down—though not much, as the twins took up more room than Reaper did in his ethereal form. Feeling her insides calmed, she could finally feel at rest... though certainly not for long.

He materialized before front of her, a grin forming on his face. "Enjoy that much?" He sounded confident in his assumption.

The demoness gave him a nod and a smirk, hand moving along her belly once more. "What would I do without you, love?" She chuckled, beckoning him closer with the wave of her hand. "Now come here and help me with something else, would you?"

He crawled toward her on all fours. "I imagine you'd be totally and utterly helpless without me," he said smugly. "And I suppose I _could_ help you… for the right price.”

"You'll get a reward, alright." Taking charge, she snatched him up by his dark hair, bringing his face right in between her clothed breasts, which were absolutely overflowing from beyond her rather slutty top. "These need attention. _Now._ "

His eyes flitted up from her chest, then back down. "You present a compelling argument," he said, his voice a little muffled with barely-contained flesh.

She shot him a smirk, tugging his face away briefly to deal with removing the garment. The snap in front was easily undone, and the rest was a matter of gravity. Her beautifully ripe breasts spilled from the top immediately, each pink perked nipple prepared for one to drink from. Already, each breast had a small stream of milk running down them, pooling over her belly before spilling down the side of it. "Help yourself."

To see such sweet ambrosia already going to waste, soddening the bed, convinced Reaper to move with speed. "Let's get that cleaned up," he said, latching his mouth onto one of her breasts, licking it clean of any dribble before sucking down on the teat. The other breast he took in his hand, letting the warm milk trickle down his fingers.

Her hand moved to the back of his head, claws lacing between obsidian thread as she encouraged his movements. "Mmh, such a good boy..." He was, after all, her servant, no matter how disobedient or uppity he got. "Drink it all down and you'll get a reward."

As if he needed any more encouragement… but her offer urged him on. His tongue made playful circles around her areola, letting the milk spill into his maw. When it became too much, he would avidly suck down a mouthful, with his mouth still attached, creating a sucking motion. It was sweet as honey on his tongue, and felt good going down his throat. He couldn't get enough of it. He drank and drank and drank some more, getting a little rough with his motions. He needed it desperately.

"Mmh, yes..." Her moans were melodic and sweet, something he'd surely recognize as her true sign of enjoyment. She was good at faking moans, but when she _really_ got going, she sounded like a siren. She _loved_ it when he got rough, his sharp teeth abusing her already sensitive nipples, tongue dancing with the piercing. Getting those was an excellent idea, now that she had someone to play with them... Doing it herself just wasn't as enjoyable.

He downed one mouthful after another, his throat bobbing up and down and up and down. He could tell she was having fun now, almost as much as he was. Her voice was music to him. His claws dug into her back to let her know; not enough to break her skin, but she'd feel them beyond the shadow a doubt.

Feeling his claws at her back, she arched her spine to allow him better access to her front. Her grip on his head loosened as she felt her body's tension partially relieved, though he still had one more to go—and it was just as full. If he were any usual partner, she'd be concerned for the state of his stomach, but she knew he was big enough to take it all, and certainly willing.

Now that the flow had slowed down to a trickle, Reaper abandoned that breast for the other, attacking it with just as much zeal and enthusiasm as the last. Some milk still dribbled from the one he left, but that fit his designs perfectly. He would come back to that one later, when they were evened out... But for the moment, he happily guzzled the current breast's cream, moaning all the while. He still couldn't get over how _intoxicating_ it was. It could _not_ have been normal; no normal woman could possibly taste like this. Then again, Mercy was no normal woman.

Her milk was a bit of an aphrodisiac—more potent on normal humans, but still effective on other demonic creatures. Much like his smoke, her secretions were addictive, and surely by drinking this much, he'd be hooked for weeks. As if that was a problem, considering he was always at her side. Alas, she only produced when she was pregnant, much like a human would—though when she did, she produced to extremes, her breasts swelling to enormous sizes. If he did get addicted, perhaps he'd just have to keep her well bred…

He kept draining that breast for all it was worth, tightening his grip on her. Feeling that the milk was starting to slow again, he almost panicked before his rational mind reasserted itself. Now that they were about evenly sized, it was as good a time as any for what he planned. After playing with the piercing with his tongue a bit, he tore his mouth away with a wet pop. The white dribble tempted him greatly, but he needed to keep his focus. He took both of her breasts in his hands and rubbed them, squishing them together some, and ultimately squeezing them for their last drops. When they finally seeped out, he pointed her breasts toward one another and down onto her belly, letting the liquid trickle down her fertile mound. He then made long strokes with his tongue, making sure to savor every lick.

She rather admired his creativity—and his desperation. Poor thing, he looked almost pitiful, licking up the last drops. Almost. Gazing down at him, he looked damn enticing, to her. Any man willing to go as far as he had for her, was a man she could respect. The hand on his head stroked his hair gently, almost lovingly, smoothing along his cheek as he greedily lapped up her milk. "Mm, did you get enough?" She teased, knowing his answer.

He struggled to find his voice in the fading euphoria; there was barely any left. "No," he murmured, his mind still trying to get every last drop. After a few more cursory licks, he said with more confidence, "Hell no. There wasn't enough, babe. I don’t think there'd ever enough." The crevice between her breasts and belly was now dry, save for his saliva. His face now set in a slight frown, he rested his head atop her belly and made a sound that was almost a whimper. A moment of consideration passed before he asked, "How about that reward you mentioned?" his voice a little despondent; he was clearly trying to find something else to think about.

"What, that wasn't enough? So greedy." She laughed, taking his face in her hands. "But I do suppose a reward is in order." Tugging his head forward, she pressed their lips together in a rough kiss, tasting herself on his lips. A moment later she'd pull away, a strand of saliva connecting the two. "Now, wouldn't you like to fuck me senseless?" She purred, smoothing a hand along his cheek, "And then, since you've been such an obedient thing, you can help me with something else..."

Again, she was teasing him! Leading him on, promising more rewards. It was the same old trick... but he couldn't resist it. "Yes. I'd like that," he said, in response to her question. Of course he wanted to fuck her, and fuck her senseless, just as she said. Her body had always been tantalizing, even before she swelled with unholy life. Her trim body, her supple hips, her flawless skin, her bouncy butt, even her cute ears. But now? She was irresistible. He wanted to explore and admire every last inch of her gravid form, and of course, drive into her nonstop. "I'm your man," he affirmed.

"Damn right." She mused, giving him a little scratch under his chin, her devilish smile forever present. "I'll even let you pick the position, love."

"Lovely," he said with a smile. He quickly discarded his pants and lightly pressed her down onto her back, gently repeating "Down down down". She might've owned him body and soul, but he enjoyed having the authority whenever it came into his hands. Speaking of which, he took her thighs in his hands then, groping them, and lowered down to kiss her belly. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are like this?"

"You flatter me, darling." She purred, settling back on the bed and putting her arms behind her head. "But please, _tell me more._ "

"Let's see..." His hands went lower, closer to her ass. "As much as I appreciate a toned body, there's just so much more to _grab_ like this." He made a point to grip her cheeks right then. "I like having you in my hands. The more, the better. So what I can't hold all of it at once? It's still all mine. It just means I have to take more time exploring, feeling you. So I like it when you're big as can be. It also means you're healthy, that you're at your _best._ I only accept the best, but you're more than enough like this. You're gorgeous and plump and ripe. And _mine_. _All mine._ "

"I think you forget who is in control here." The demoness purred, arching her back a little. "But I like it when you take control, so I'll let you pretend." With that, she curled her legs around his back, urging him forward. "Maybe I'll even let you sire next time."

That caught his attention. It wasn't a confirmation or a promise, but the possibility excited him. "All I want in life is you, and _this_ ," he gave her butt a tight squeeze. " _These,_ " he planted a kiss between her soft breasts. "And some of these of my own," he nuzzled her belly. "Okay, maybe a lot," he admitted. He was a bit greedy. "Like I said... the more, the better."

"That's a lot of responsibility there, my love." She grinned, reaching up and running a hand through his hair once more. In reality, the biggest responsibility wasn't the aspect of having children—as demonic offspring could fend for themselves rather well. She was more referring to herself. The demoness was known to be a power-hungry and conniving creature, even with potential mates. "But you're my favorite creation yet, so who knows, maybe you'll surprise me."

"I assure you, I am full of surprises. Did I not already demonstrate this? However, what comes next should not come as a surprise..." His grip on her legs tightened and brought her closer, rubbing her against his stiffening cock. "I think it's about time I stop talking... don't you agree?”

"Mm, can't multitask?" She laughed, biting her lip. "And here I thought you were a man of many talents." Admittedly, she loved his praise.

Using his own boasts against him? Reaper feigned hurt. "You wound me, dear. I _could_ keep babbling on, but that doesn't make it _necessary._ "

"Fine, fine." Her black tongue traced along her lip, eyes flashing violet. "Do your worst."

He chuckled at that. "If you think you can handle it." Most assuredly, she could take any punishment he could dish out. Even if he could somehow harm her, she could restrain him through sheer will. Control of the situation ultimately rested with her. But he liked teasing. "Shall we begin?" Without waiting for an answer, he started easing his way in, still holding onto her thighs.

She'd opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a breathy moan. She was tight without a doubt, with all that mass in the way, but surely he could manage to squeeze himself in. The tightness would only make it feel better, and she was already producing plenty of lubrication to make it a smooth ride.

Already, his cock felt constricted, but it was a good pressure, and not altogether insurmountable. Mercy's fluids were certainly helping the process along. As he pushed deeper while also pulling her closer, he couldn't help but let out a groan of his own. His fingers clung tight around her legs, enough to leave shallow imprints whenever he adjusted his grip.

The tips of her ears were beginning to turn a faint shade of pink, lips agape in an expression of bliss. "Reaper, mmh..." Her clawed hands gripped the sheets beneath her, back arching in an attempt to push him deeper.

Reaper sensed he couldn't go any further, feeling he had run up against her cervix. He chuckled. "You're so tight, babe." He gave each of her cheeks a tight squeeze in his hands before moving them up to cradle her back, smoothly running his hands up and down.

"Mmh, I wonder why..." She teased, "Couldn't possibly be because of the squirming brood currently occupying my womb."

"No, not at all," he said, playing along with her. He set one of his hands on her tight belly and gave it a light pat. "Two adorable little demonspawn. I _envy_ whoever put them in there... but at the same time, I feel they didn't do their job right. You see, if it was me, I wouldn't stop at _just_ two. You deserve better than that.”

"Mmh, you're absolutely right." The demoness purred, laying a hand on her sore breast. "I look forward to that."

"What's not to look forward for?" With every intonation, he thrust into her. "Me, _feeling_ you up... _filling_ you up... _pumping_ you up until you're nice and full... then watching you fill out with _my_ offspring. And watch _these_ swell," he licked both of her breasts. "And having to drain them _all over again..._ "

Feeling his lips at her breast once more, she had to stop herself from grabbing his head and pulling it forward. "Fffuck yes, Gabriel..." He was too good at talking dirty to her, he knew just what to say to get her going. That was one thing they both had for each other, the ability to tug on the other's strings and make them dance.

He pushed again, hard. "You know, it's a damn shame what I'm giving you _right now_ can't do its job." Mercy had many servants under her thrall, but despite himself, he felt the most deserving of them all to lay with her, to please her. All was supposedly fair in love and war, but he couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy toward the one that got to her first. "Who was the lucky guy?" he asked coyly, trying to coax the identity out of her. He felt tempted to pay him a visit sometime and establish a few ground rules...

"Ohh, feeling a little envious?" She laughed, "I _might_ just let you disembowel their sire for my amusement. Only if you promise to eat him with me." Her legs tightened around his back, tail squirming at her side. "Because I know how messy of an eater you are, and I'd _love_ to share a treat with you..."

"More than just a little _envious,_ my dear. And that sounds absolutely _wonderful._ Sounds like a date." He wiggled his hips. "You always make the most tempting offers." Like her very first to him.

"A date it is then, my love." Her hand moved to stroke along his cheek gently, "These two will be out soon, and then we will... make plans, for the future." Her voice was melodic, cheeks flushed pink as she spoke.

"Sounds good to me." He started picking up pace, his hips bucking against hers. "In the meantime, I guess we'll just have some fun."

"Yesss..." Her voice trailed off into a moan, ears folding back as his movements again became rougher. His strength alone was enough to plow right into her, despite her increased weight, and yet he harnessed it with such delicate precision.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am," he said. "Because I am having a _hell_ of a time!" He reached forward and took one of her breasts into his mouth, slowly and softly biting down on it.

Her hips bucked, a surprised gasp escaping her throat. "Oh, I know you are..." Always so enthusiastic—she adored that about him.

He nibbled and worried, nothing too sharp or painful. But maybe if he tried hard enough, he'd get just a few more drops of that sweet milk; that's all he would need. One thing was certain, though; _he_ was brimming.

She was a fast producer, but not _that_ fast—he wouldn't even get a whole drop. Maybe a hint, just enough to spark that fire within him again. "Mmh, still thirsty?" She mused between moans, "Just imagine how good it'll taste... when it's made for your brood..."

He spilled into her right then, his semen hot. The idea set his face aflame. "Yes... _mine... my_ children... _inside_ of _you. Please._ "

"Mmh, yes..." Her hips jolted as his climax hit, filling her up to the brim in mere seconds. The warmth of his seed within her was enough to send her over the edge, even if he'd slowed his movements... And her powerful orgasm was apparently enough to send her right into labor, hips seizing as she felt her muscles tense. Though, she was too enraptured by the pleasure to speak— she could only hope that he'd noticed what was about to happen.

He would've kept going if he hadn't felt something... odd. No, it was surpassing odd. While her face read pleasure, her muscles had suddenly tensed. He didn't understand until he felt the tension around his cock had changed. Where previously he had run up against resistance, it was starting to feel like there was more room... His mind connected the dots. _Shit,_ he said to himself. Realizing what was happening, he made himself insubstantial to pull out more easily. In spite of himself, he hearkened back to what Mercy had said just minutes before. _Oh, they're coming out soon alright…_

Her back arched, legs spreading wider, "Fuck…" She threw her head back as she felt her hips separating, her entrance leaking clear fluid. The demoness’ massive belly churned and quivered, its residents eager to taste freedom. “Gabriel…” Her hands gripped the sheets, desperate for stability.

Reaper rematerialized behind her. "I am here," he assured, offering his body for her to grab onto. "What do you need me to do?" All previous authority had gone out of him; his mistress needed him.

Now sitting in his lap, she propped up her back to better her angle. "Mmh, fuck—just..." Her back arched again, her protruding belly looking as ripe as ever. Beneath the surface, the twins kicked and thrashed, causing her even more discomfort. "C-Can you just... rub, right here..." Her hand had fetched his and placed it atop her middle, just above her navel.

He wordlessly set to work, massaging her engorged womb right where she indicated. He could feel the children fidgeting beneath his hand, bumping up against him, as if trying to shake him off. Their efforts were unsuccessful. He continued without disruption, doing just as Mercy told. Her belly jutted this way and that with their small limbs. They wanted out, one way or another.

"Thank you, thank you..." She breathed, lowering her hands to her sides. They were prepared to escape, and now it was her turn to take charge. Her knuckles went white as she gripped the sheets, voice lost as she began to push, fluids gushing from between her splayed legs. She'd done this before, and she'd do it again, this time was no different. Two was especially easy, even despite their size and energy levels. It was but a mere couple of minutes before she was done pushing them both out, wordlessly curling up on her side and rubbing her shrinking belly as her body returned to normal.

It wasn't every day that Reaper witnessed the miracle of childbirth. Honestly, it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be—it made a hell of a mess and exhausted his girl. But he took her in his arms and cradled her, rocking her gently.

The demoness' servants would tend to the offspring, hearing her calls from nearby. She laid there for some time, completely spent, clinging onto Reaper as her source of comfort. Her head laid in his lap, one of his digits idly stroking along her ear and down her head, separating strands of hair with his nail. Her breathing had slowed, eyes closed in peaceful repose.

 _Sleep well, my love,_ Reaper mused. _For there is now a vacancy..._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay between me and my buddy, Mordu, which we decided turn into a fic.


End file.
